Parts of their lifes
by Sizel
Summary: Little one-shots of their lifes. Mostly SoulxMaka. The last : spartois' attack.
1. her first boozeup

Good reading everybody. I hope you will enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka went in the nightclub still not really convinced. She had hesitated between commit herself or rebel and avoid without asking her left-over. Unfortunately, Black Star was holding, quietly ironic, behind her with Tsubaki. There was no doubt that this moron would stop her from escaping even if this option was really tempting.

"Go on, smile a little." Kid was looking at her apologetically.

"Traitor." Maka cringed unable to hide her bad mood. He softly laughed at her crestfallen expression. Liz had reached them.

"Come on, drink this." Liz was giving her a little glass. Maka smelt it with suspicion. It seemed really sweet. She looked angrily at Liz.

"I don't want to drink this."

"Bad answer." Liz was looking at her with a predatory smile. Patty caught Maka from behind. The small girl opened her mouth to protest but choked because of the liquid that Liz threw in her throat. She didn't know whether she was coughing because of the liquid which had been getting down the wrong pipe or because of the burn that she felt in her throat. Kid rubbed her back to help her recover. He apologized for the behaviour of their friends. He wasn't really honest and that didn't raise up the mood of the meister. She was weepy and looked around her with difficulties. Black Star went up on the bar and sang to his glory under Tsubaki's look. She was torned between embarrassment, entertainment and the enjoyment to live the present moment. For a reason Maka didn't understand, Black Star was interested in her.

"Maka can't beat me." She turned around, irritated. Why did he provoke her for nothing? He went back on with conviction.

"You can't drink more than me."

"That's for sure, I don't have your practice." She wasn't really interesting to what he was saying. She was paying attention to the influence of alcohol. She realized that it didn't make anything and she wondered if it was normal.

"I challenge you."

"I don't care." She was still paying attention to the influence, perplexed to feel nothing.

"If you win, I will obey you for one week." She raised her head to face him. He seemed sincere.

"And what if I lose?" She asked him more by principle than anything else. She really didn't like his idea.

"Nothing, no compensation." All the team shut up and looked at Black Star squatting down the bar. He was facing the little meister with intensity.

"This is ridiculous, I won't go for it." Maka looked at the dance floor still sulky. Tsubaki took her arm imploring.

"We never know, Maka. Maybe if you win you can ask him to be more sober and to carry out our mission successfully." Kid came just after with little stars in his eyes.

"We can force him to have symmetrical clothes and haircut." Liz added really amused.

" And force him to do a lot of degrading things." Patty was doubled up with laughter on the floor.

"Please..." They were together to convince her to accept the challenge.

"Okay, okay, but I stop from the very moment I feel strange." In the end, she smiled and gave up to the lively atmosphere. "It's you who pays the bill and you drink as much as me." They accepted the deal. Liz ordered the line of shooters filled up with spirit drink.

* * *

><p>Soul was to meet up with their friends at the end of the night. He wasn't really pleased. He had gone out with a girl from school who had been asking him out for a while. His first impression was right, she wasn't interesting. After all, he had to come to think that no girl could compete wirth any girl of his team. He sighed as he looked for his friends in the nightclub. His unusual physical appearance attracted many appreciative looks from the girls but he didn't pay attention to them. He found his friends at the bar. Black Star was sleeping on it with a lot of glasses around him. Tsubaki was plunked down on her stool as she was leaning against Liz sagged on her own stool. Patty was laughing stupidly while making a pyramid with the empty glasses. The barmaid was really terrified and it was understandable. The pyramid had reached 1 meter and Patty was shaking dangerously because of spams of laughter. Kid suffered from delirium, as he stamped his punch. Soul supposed the reason was certainly because of the symmetry of something. They were all completely drunk. He looked for his meister with anxiety. She was just a little further from the others. She was in grand conversation with a seductive boy. Too much seductive, thought Soul. Maka was letting herself being seduced with pleasure. She was rolling her hair around her fingers like a young student. Her skirt was too short for Soul's taste. Above all without tights. He would kill Tsubaki and Liz but only when they would have fully recover. He came near her with a furious look in his face. The attractive boy located him quickly and Maka turned her head to face his new subject of worry. She welcomed Soul with a big smile. Her weapon felt a little more relax. She didn't seem to be drunk.<p>

"Soul!."

"Hi." He was staring at the pretty boy.

"This is Mike." Soul raised an eyebrow. He wasn't delighted at the thought of meeting him.

"Oh, hi Mike." Maka continued still in good mood. He asked himself what could have happened while he was away.

"Did you have a great evening with...mmmmmh... Celia?"

"Yes, after all no but it's not important. What did exactly happen tonight?" He showed their friends to his meister, indifferent to Mike's black look.

"A drink competition." She laughed. "I won." He looked at her, astounded.

"You?"

"Yes. In the end, maybe my father passed on some useful genes." She clapped her hands satisfied. "Black Star will obey to me for one week." Soul was having some difficulties to put his ideas in the good order.

"So, if I summarize. You had a drink competition with Black Star."

"Yes."

"You won and Black Star must obey to you for... one week." She acquiesced.

"Even if he keeps on for one or two days. I think it will be fun." Soul remained skeptical.

"And the others?" He looked Kid with worry.

"Mmmh Maka, do you want to dance with me ?" Mike was coming back to attack. He didn't want to let go his prey.

"Sorry, but not tonight. We must take back these morons in their houses and it will take a lot of time." The pretty boy was surprised and disappointed. He went upset. Maka seemed indifferent at his reaction to the biggest satisfaction of Soul. She turned around him as she came down her stool. She responded to Soul as if nothing happened.

"They had to drink as much as me if they wanted me to accept the challenge." She looked her friends as she was thinking about the best way to take them out of the place. She told some words to Patty and the drunk girl stood to attention. Maka told her again some words and this time, Patty bawled out Kid. This one instantaneously stood up, his soul nearly clear. She ordered them to go out. They obeyed without any reclamation. She turned around to face Soul again.

"Take Black Star on your shoulders. I prefer him to be sleeping. I think it will be simpler for everyone. I will take care of the girls." She went near Liz and shook her. The young girl woke up nearly fresh. She had trained when she was in the street.

"Help me with Tsubaki." Liz acquiesced with a pale face and put one of Tsubaki's arms on her shoulder. Maka did the same on her side. They went out under the amused look of the dancers. Soul was impressed by Maka's facilities to take care of their drunk friends. They dropped off Liz, Patty and Kid first. Maka struggled a little with Tsubaki but said nothing and guided her friend to her apartment. She enjoyed writing a note to Black Star. She wanted absolutely to remind him his obligations.

At last, they went home. The sun was raised on the city and Maka seemed happy of her night. More than Soul anyway. He caught up with Maka and put his arm on her shoulders.

"I am disappointed to have missed that. "

"You can. It's really fun to see the others become completely drunk." saShe bursted out laughing as she remembered. Soul smiled.

" Who decided of your clothes?" She was looking at him with surprise.

"Liz." Soul smiled at her in respond. He would kill her. And the others too. They got her go out in very short clothes and tried to get her drunk. Fortunately she had supported the alcohol because it wasn't the other who would have been able to take care of her. He would never let that happen again, he was firmly convinced about that.

xxxxxx

I am french so I don't know if my translation is fine. I worked hard with my friend to propose you this story. Please, tell me if it's really bad or if you like it. .

Have a good day.


	2. Spartois' attack

The Spartois joined back the Shibusen's group with whom they had to conduct an attack against witches. Each of them arrived on his own meaning of transportation: Soul on the motorcycle with his meister clung to his waist, Kid on Belzebuth, the Thompson sisters into gun form on his belt and Black Star was following running with Tsubaki in his hand. They approached on foot to the leader's tent to salute him.

It was Salis who was in charge of the project. He had leaded men in combat for 20 years and he could pride himself on knowing his job. He was nearly 2 meters tall. There was no trace of fat on his muscular body, made for the fight against demons. When he discovered the team before him, his heart skipped a beat. He could only think that Shinigami had made a mistake. There were only children. He indicated them where they could install their material just before hastening to call Shinigami for an explication. His field wasn't a camping where you could have holiday but a battlefield. This wasn't a place for children. After some tones, the Death's God appeared in the mirror.

"Hello, hello."

"Shinigami-sama." The veteran succeeded in containing his anger and addressed to his God with all due respect.

"Did our students finally arrive?" Salis understood there was no mistake. For the first time in his life, he afforded to question a decision coming from Shinigami.

"Yes, speaking of that…"

"Yes?"

"They seem very young and inexperienced."

"I understand your doubt but you will understand when you see them at work."

"Yes, but…"

"Later, later." Shinigami cut the call and Salis grumbled before the mirror. He had insisted a lot on the important damages that witches' clan had inflicted on his soldiers and on the surrounding population. He was aware that there were urgent situations everywhere in the world but his problem couldn't be minimized. He put aside his thoughts to have a look at the new arrivals. Two tents were pitched. The third, a little bigger than the others, was set-up by a white-haired boy and the Shinigami's son. He was recognizable by the tree bands on his hair. As far as he could guess, the black-haired boy was getting on the others' nerves and the set-up wasn't progressing a lot. Salis rubbed the back of his head with irritation. If they couldn't even organize to pitch three tents, what would it be on the battlefield?

He searched the other members of the team with a wry look and what he discovered didn't reassure him. A blue-haired boy was in a tree screaming an unintelligible speech. A girl with blond and short hair was making stunts below him while laughing. Another girl with blond and long hair was doing her nails while a last blacked-haired girl seemed to install their stuff in the tent. Three working and three lazing around. It didn't suit his way of working. He thought for a long time, seriously worried about the mission of the next day. Abruptly, he frowned: one was missing. If he remembered well there should have been three boys and four girls. But now he saw only three girls. He approached quickly the team seeking for the missing girl. The whited-haired boy looked up and saw him. He exchanged some word with his teammates. Death the Kid turned to see Salis and advanced calmly towards him. It seemed normal to the master of the places. This boy was Shinigami's son; it was him who directed the team. The soldier was relieved to note a normal behaviour. He was surprised when he saw the relief in the red-eyes of the other boy. He didn't have the chance to know Kid's O.C.D., that's why he didn't have any idea of the hell he had put Soul into in order to set-up the tent symmetrically.

"A girl is missing." Kid turned and looked his teammate around him.

"Oh, yes. I think this is Maka. She must be sleeping." He spoke to his co-worker. "Soul?"

"Mmmmh. "The last tent was pitched rapidly without Kid. The demoniac scythe stayed focused on this job while listening closely his friend.

"Where is your meister?"

"She is sleeping in the first tent." Soul looked up to watch Shinigami's son and Salis. A protective glow appeared in his eyes and strengthened the dry voice he used. The veteran had the impression it was a warning and he wasn't wrong. Soul's atypical appearance and behaviour put Salis uncomfortable. Kid on the other side was used to Soul's overreaction when speaking about his meister and didn't really pay attention. Soul resumed, still drily. "You really want to wake her up? If it's possible, I would like you to let her have a nap. She could only close her eyes for a few hours this week because of all the missions we had. She is exhausted." Salis raised an eyebrow. So now, there were four people who weren't doing anything. He didn't understand why she had a preferential treatment and not his weapon. He believed that if the meister fights, his weapon does too, so they must be tired the same. But now the meister was sleeping and the weapon was setting up a tent alone since Kid was discussing with him. He looked at the little team sceptically. All that was worrying him a lot.

"To whom I address to explain the mission?"

"Mmmmmh, me and…" Kid turned to Soul who always had a surly look on his face. "… Soul wake Maka up, please." The albino boy growled but obeyed.

Few minutes later, they were in Salis' tent. Kid was standing and looking at the map with caution. The veteran explained the strategy he wanted to adopt the next day. Maka was sitting and seemed to be following the conversation through the fog of sleep. She had some highly visible rings and Salis understood perfectly why his weapon didn't want to wake her up. He noted that Kid seemed particularly attentive on her too. That impression strengthened his apprehension about the mission. The team didn't seem powerful and Salis didn't understand why they were keeping a girl who seemed so fragile with them. Kid spoke to resume the plan.

"So, if I understand correctly it will be easier to come near the cave where the madness' source is and destroy it. With that we could quickly gain the upper hand and limit losses." Kid looked direct in the eyes of Salis confident. The veteran needed all his self-control in order not to shout.

"You didn't listen to anything, did you? I tell you that we can't pass this line. If we do that, we will sink into the darkness." He got mad while showing the red line on the map with a furious finger. Kid didn't pay attention to his anger.

"I understand well but Maka must be able to take care of that." Salis looked at the girl doubtful. She observed the map with interest and a glow seemed to light in her eyes.

"Yes, we can do that but just with the team. You are used to our technique. I think we will be enough to destroy the madness' source anyway." Kid nodded.

"Good. If everybody is fine with this plan, I think we can go eat before Black Star blood bath the camp because he is starving." Salis didn't agree with the idea of the children but didn't insist. They would become martyrs. He believed it was the only way to make Shinigami understand the situation and its seriousness. He was feeling sorry for their probable early death but he didn't have any other choice. The conflict had to stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to fight. Once arrived to where they needed to separate, the weapons took their forms to fight and landed in their meisters' hands. Salis was surprise to see that the tired girl was using a big scythe. Without any hesitation, the teenagers ran to the madness' source. Salis thought they were running to their death. He had a twinge in his heart.

"Will they be ok, boss?"

"I don't know, I don't have big hopes." The group of soldiers looked at them going away with heavy heart. It was always difficult to see children going risk their lives on the battlefield. As professional they were, they took their position and begun to fight. It was their job.

Less than half an hour later, the situation was critic for the soldiers. They were cornering under some boulder while witches were firing on them from their brooms. There was a brief latency period but the rain of fire resumed again. Suddenly, the witches' attacks stopped. Salis ventured to look in order to understand why there was a lull. The tired girl was in the sky on a winged stick. He vaguely asked himself where the scythe boy was but he quickly had the answer. She went up in a prodigious rate of speed in the middle of the witches. Her weapon changed of form to become a big and translucent scythe. The girl cut the enemy with an only supple movement. Two witches died instantly. The last witch didn't resist very long in front of the power of the young girl. A bloody rain fell on the soldiers who had stayed under them. A big noise was suddenly heard from the right. Salis turn his head to discover two big kishins of 5-meter high heading in their direction. Before the monsters, there were the two others meisters of Shibusen who were running without apparent effort. They spoke together while watching the sky. The view of their friend finishing her fight seemed to reassure them and they turned to face the monsters with self-assurance. Their gestures perfectly coordinated were confident and effective. The kishins died after a few exchange of blows. The two young boys were barely lending attention to the soul which appeared behind them. They were concentrated on the sky and their friends who were coming down.

The weapon girls turned back into their human form at the same time as the albino boy. When he touched the ground, he caught his meister in his arm and posed her delicately on the ground. Her rings had grown up but her eyes shined with excitation. The teenagers quickly checked everybody in their team. Once they were satisfied they faced the soldiers' group who didn't make a move. The tired girl spoke to them with a soft voice. The others stayed behind her with a smile plastered on their faces, clearly satisfied by their accomplished work.

"Is someone severely injured?" Salis didn't respond to the young girl and it was one of his suborder who answered.

"Not really, Ma'am." Salis saw the albino boy smile again. He seemed to enjoy the reaction of his soldier toward the little girl.

"Maka, not Ma'am." She corrected him without any wickedness. She resumed confident. "It's good to hear. Maybe we can return, now? Or there is something else to do?" She stared deep into Salis' gaze with her light green eyes. He quickly gave up and looked away.

"No, no, everything is fine. Go back home." The veteran observed discreetly the young girl who smiled softly while taking the road toward the camp. The rest of her team followed her, except for Kid who stayed behind to talk to him.

"I have been asked to make a report to my father. Have you something to say?" He barely heard what the teenager asked. He had so many questions without answers and he didn't like that.

"How can you support the madness?"

"Maka have this capacity. She tempers us. It's her who directed the Soul resonance in the team. Normally, she does the report too but it's the fifth mission we've done so far this week and if I ask her to do it, Soul will kill me." He sniggered to this idea. Salis didn't have any difficulties to imagine the situation and that didn't make him smile. That jock was too realistic for him.

He detailed them one by one. They seemed weaker than most of his guys. Despite that, they had just solved an issue he had been dealing with for a whole month in just one mission and without any difficulties. He realized that they certainly had to face more awful things than what he could have seen in his entire life. He had always considered meisters like some spoiled children. He believed that was just a caprice to ask for a powerful weapon. His didn't possess the best esteem for weapons. Everybody knew that the meister had a life expectancy shorter than normal people. He began to understand what their lives were. He saw that the mission had exhausted the little meister but all her friends took particularly care of her. He couldn't deny that. It wasn't the first time he worked with some weapon-meister team of Shibusen but they had something special that emanated from them. It was at the same time soft and infantile but powerful and deadly too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salis looked at the teenager going away to return to Death City. He supposed they would take some rest before starting again to risk their lives. He blamed Shinigami to send children face the death and the horror of the war. He knew there was no other choice. Moreover these teenagers were born for that, it was evidence to him. Nobody could tell the contrary, it was into their blood. He overshadowed his thoughts to concentrate on the rebuilding of the camp.


End file.
